Going Soft for the Boy
by iamfinallyfree
Summary: Six's first mission for Providence was simple. Go to Mexico and eliminate the target. What happens when the rampaging EVO turns out to be a small boy who can cure other EVOS? Will the seemingly heartless mercenary ever be able to let this boy go? Find out in this retelling of how Six met Rex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A reader on requested that I show Six and Rex's relationship from the very beginning. So this is my randition of things. Yes, it is posted under romance/family still because I will be ending it when Rex turns eighteen, the age he is in "A Little Spirit" and in "Baby Spirit". I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Ten-year-old Rex woke up in Mexico months ago. He was alone and scared. He did not know the language very well, having grown up around people from different countries. People who had used English as their main form of communication. He could not find his parents or his big brother, Cesar. Rex was alone with only the stars for comfort and it terrified him…

Burble.

Burble.

Burble.

His stomach growled. Rex had been forced to steal food in order to survive. He tried to do so as little as possible because stealing always made the food taste bitter to him… He hated stealing from people, but no one seemed willing to help him out. Rex was in a very small, very poor village. Everyone was already struggling to survive and taking in another mouth to feed wasn't an option since their children were already half-starved.

There was the orphanage….

But Rex was… Different. He could do things that no other kid could. When he got scared machine parts would shoot out his body. It was typically nuts and bolts from his ears and nose or the odd gear from his hands. Once there was a circuit board that came from his mouth!

He choked on that one… It burned his throat and really hurt!

Rex took a deep breath and briefly wondered if he could use his strange ability to turn himself invisible. He snatched a loaf of bread and ran. The bakery owner screamed after him. A couple of people tried to stop him but crude machines appeared out of the back, shoving them away.

The mayor of the small village heard of the nante-infected boy and called Providence…

The siren went off while Six was training in the unfinished dojo. He growled in aggravation and ran towards the hangar where his own personal jump jet was located. Six may have just been a mercenary but he was also a skilled pilot so Providence provided him with his own means of transportation. The mercenary programmed in the coordinates and took off for Mexico.

He ordered half the grunts to search for the boy while the other half evacuated the village with him. While Six was admittedly not a people person he hated the idea of someone suffering needlessly whether it was at the hands of others or in a disaster like this…

There was just something buried deep down inside that made him a natural protector. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it always reared its ugly little head seemed to take over his heart.

Little Rex was hiding in a nearby building. He watched a man in green run by and thanked his lucky stars that he went unnoticed…

"El niño demonio está ahí!" Screamed an old woman.

Rex nearly cried…

'Why does everyone hate me?'

A bunch of men in black and white uniforms cornered the terrified little boy, waving their guns in his face and yelling. Rex froze up as the yelling brought back memories of the event, something that he had been trying desperately to forget. The poor boy covered his ears and cowered in a corner.

He was so scared… He wished he were bigger. Rex wanted to be bigger than the men with their guns so they couldn't hurt him. The little boy whimpered and began to cry. He felt an odd surge of power… He felt stronger…

The little EVO's eyes began to glow electric blue. The glowing light spread through his body in a circuit board pattern.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" A grunt asked.

A kind of shell formed around the boy's body. The grunts opened fire only to have their bullets flung back at them as the bounced off this strange new build. The shell grew larger and larger, forming scrawny looking metal appendages. The grunts screamed in terror as the mecha boy began to grow, causing the building to crumble and fall around them.

It sprouted a head with eclectic blue glowing eyes, a twisted sword for a right hand, and two large yet crude rocket launchers on each shoulder. The mecha towered over all buildings.

Six stared up at the mecha with a frown and called in for an aerial strike. It wasn't something that he particularly wanted to do but he really had no choice. Child or not, the mecha was out of control.

It wasn't long before jets came flying in, launching missiles at the mecha, hitting it dead on. The mecha retaliated by firing some rockets form its shoulders, shooting down nearly half the jump jets.

Six leaped up onto the mecha's arm and ran up until he reached its neck. The mercenary stabbed it in the back of the neck.

"Six?" White asked from the confines of his tank.

"Get back it's going to explode!"

The mecha reached up and grabbed Six then detached its hands, sending him flying to safety just as it blew up. Six frowned and pulled himself from the rubble before desperately trying to contact White and the rest of their team.

"Help?" Came a weak voice behind him.

Six turned and uncovered a scrawny ten-year-old Latino boy. The boy slowly opened his eyes and muttered something in Spanish. Six sighed. He very well couldn't leave the poor kid there… So he took him with.

"Dude, is that sword for real? Are you a ninja?" The boy asked as they snuck along a building.

Six quickly covered the Latino's mouth upon hearing an EVO.

"Gross! Your hand smells like monkey breath! Why don't you call HQ or 911?"

"When the creature blew it took out everything electronic. This place is pretty much a dead zone. We're on our own," he mercenary said in his typical deadpan tone.

"So much for ordering a pizza," The boy quipped.

Six raised an eyebrow.

"I'm joking cause if I don't I'm gunna remember how scared I am right now… …Actually aside from my name that's all about I _do_ remember."

Six swallowed, feeling a sense of panic rise up in his chest. This boy was potentially an orphan… He _knew_ how horrible orphanages were from past experience…

"A family?"

The boy shook his head.

"An address?"

The boy shook his head again.

"A grandmother I can dump you on?"

"Nothing. Except waking up and seeing your face. Not exactly the angel I was hoping for."

"You're in shock. We're going to find a place to hold up."

"I'm not hiding! Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I screwed up and it may have well cost my friend his life. The last thing I need is you slowing me down."

Six frowned as he saw the massive crater that he creature left behind.

"What's going on? What did this?" The boy asked sadly.

It was at this point that Six remembered that he was dealing with a child… An innocent boy who probably took one look at this disaster before them and thought that his family was caught up in it. The mercenary knelt to his level and placed a comforting hand on his head.

"Don't worry we evacuated this area."

The boy seemed to calm slightly upon hearing that.

Six stood and began to head away from the wreckage.

"I'm Rex. What's your name?"

"Six."

"Six?! What kind of a name is that?"

The mercenary frowned; this kid was really starting to annoy him… They didn't get very far before being ambushed by a mole EVO.

"New plan. Run!" Six said as he drew his katana.

The EVO spat some kind of weak acid at Six and jumped him.

Rex looked back and screamed, "Ah! Leave him alone!"

He shoved the EVO back and electric blue circuits began to spread throughout both their bodies. It wasn't long before the mole EVO collapsed and revealed an unconscious man.

"Ugh! Great! I probably have rabies!"

Six stared at the small boy in shock.

"What?"

"We're heading back to Providence."

"Why?"

"You have the ability to cure people. Right now Providence is using a machine that vaporizes the nanites and kills the EVO."

"You mean they're killing people?!"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm in. But you have to find my parents!"

Six hesitated, "Deal."

The mercenary got the kid situated in his jump jet then took off. He just didn't have the heart to tell him that his parents could possibly be dead. That's just how the nanites worked… Some people were unaffected, some became monsters, and others perished…

Six reunited with White and Captain Callan in what is affectionately called the petting zoo at Providence.

"Glad to see you alive partner," White said.

"Happy to accommodate," Six quipped.

"Better stay clear of Fell. He's furious we didn't bring back a sample of that monster."

Six heard a cage open to his left and saw that Rex had set Bobo Haha free.

"Uh. No. I don't know where they keep the jet planes," Rex said.

Bobo made a run for it but Six grabbed him by the back of his collar and flung him none too gently back into the cage, locking it up again.

"Why did you let him out?" Six demanded.

"He asked me to! I don't know if you guys are aware of this but that monkey talks!" Rex answered with a childlike glee.

White slammed Rex into a cage and held him there by his shirt. Rex winced and struggled to get away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Six growled and grabbed Rex by the arm, pulling him away and pushing him protectively behind him.

"He's with me. There's something I want to show…"

Six was cut off as another EVO was exterminated.

"…Dr. Holiday."

The mercenary guided the boy by his shoulder towards the lab, keeping a wary yet protective eye on him the entire way there. Dr. Holiday promptly took care of Rex's injured wrist and chewed Six out for taking him to see her rather than going to an actual nurse. Rex whined at her for being too rough and aggravating his injury. Six raised an eyebrow at her shitty bedside manner.

The mercenary shook off his initial shock towards the woman and opened the cage he had been leaning against.

"What are you doing?! That EVO is scheduled for processing!" Holiday screamed.

"Show her," Six grunted as he struggled to restrain the EVO.

Rex cured the EVO, revealing a man. Holiday stared at the unconscious man in disbelief.

"We found it doctor. The third alternative."

"What does he… How?!" Holiday said.

"Meet Rex. The cure."

Holiday flung herself at the poor unsuspecting mercenary. Six stiffened up, feeling horribly uncomfortable. Rex smirked in amusement at the mercenary's discomfort. He took pity on him and tapped the doctor on the shoulder.

She took him to the kitchen and watched in disgust as he wolfed down fifteen large frozen burritos. Six leaned against the doorway feeling mildly ill himself… Rex yawned loudly and lay his head down on the table. Holiday tried to shake him awake but he simply wouldn't budge. Six sighed and picked the boy up.

"I'll take you to a room in the medical ward."

Rex whimpered in his sleep and clung to Six's swat suit. The mercenary held the boy a little tighter and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Rex quieted down and fell into a deep sleep.

Holiday raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She had gotten the impression that Six was just as closed off and as heartless as the other mercenaries that Providence had given temporary agent status to.

'Apparently I was wrong…'

"I can't wait to see Fell's face when we show him," Holiday said in a spiteful tone that rubbed Six the wrong way.

"No. Tomorrow we move him to a safe location," Six said.

He knew that there was no way in hell Fell would take his discovery seriously. The doctor was a hateful bastard who would favor dissecting the boy to extract the cure over working with him.

"But I need to work on him right away!"

"Trust me," Six said, "Not everyone will feel the same way about working _with_ an EVO. If we time this wrong it could turn ugly."

Holiday sighed exhaustedly, "I hate this war."

She walked away just as White revealed himself.

"Hey partner. Hows tricks?" White asked with a frown.

"What are you doing in the medical ward? I thought you hated germs."

"Made an exception today. Something I should know?"

"Just another day at the office," Six said as he tried to walk way.

White grabbed his arm, "You can trust me."

"I know," Six said as he went to his room to train.

The lights flickered and Six contacted Holiday, "Holiday? Is Fell running protocols at night now? Holiday?"

Six ran to the lab.

"What are you doing?!" The young mercenary demanded.

White turned to him, "I'm not going to let my partner risk his career for one bad call."

The table turned, revealing Rex who had clearly been drugged in his sleep. Six's hands clenched into fists before he willed himself to relax.

"Did you think I couldn't get _Holiday_ to talk?"

Six frowned and approached the table only to be blocked by Fell.

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment Six. With what we glean from this boy I could create tools that could inoculate the world," Fell said.

Six growled, "Why risk it? He can already cure them! I've _seen_ it!"

"So what? We _train_ him? Make him one of us?" White asked.

Fell went to cut Rex open only to have his scalpel crushed by a whip of metal.

"I thought he was sedated!"

"He is. It's his nanites. They're protecting him."

A crude metal arm formed and grabbed Fell by the wrist, throwing him against a wall. Rex began lose control as his fear got the better of him. His arms and legs turned into crude builds. To anyone else they were disgusting monstrosities, but to Six they were proof that the kid had the potential to become something great.

"One of us, huh?" White said as he activated the machine.

Rex began to scream in pain. It was excruciating! The boy managed to break the metal bonds that held him to the table.

White fired his gun at him. Six intervened with his katana, slicing the bullet in half and sending the halves into the computer monitors behind him.

"Have you _lost_ it?! He's one of them! If he powers up he'll destroy us all!" White bellowed as he raised his gun again.

"No!" Six shouted as he deflected a bullet.

It embedded itself in the metal beam next to White's head.

"So that's it huh?" White throw down his revolver and picked up his rifle.

He opened fire on his partner. Six rushed him, deflecting bullet after bullet to protect the terrified boy behind him.

Holiday as it turned out was locked up in Bobo's cage.

"You _cannot_ treat me like this! I have three PhDs! Let me out this instant!" She screamed at the grunts as they walked way.

Bobo stole one of her pens and used it to pick the lock. Holiday bolted towards the lab. The monkey EVO's curiosity got the best of him and he followed.

Six felt his heart clench as Rex continued to scream in pain. He may have gotten free but the damage the machine was causing had immobilized him.

"Stand down Six! We need you in this war!" White declared.

"What's the good in winning a war if we can't live with ourselves after?" Six stated.

White was out of bullets. He began fighting Six with his gun, using as though it were a baseball bat. Six had the upper hand until he heard Rex give out particularly loud cry of pain. White took advantage of his distracted friend and kicked his ass.

"We're supposed to be friends. He's a _monster_! What do you _see_ in him?!"

Six looked down at Rex as the boy trembled in pain and fear. Tears ran down his the young Latino's cheeks.

"Hope," Six said before gaining the upper hand in this fight.

He was about to end White's incessant jabbering with a punch to the face when Fell injected him with a drug to knock him out. The machine began to fail due to Rex's nanites fighting back. Holiday used a crane to lift the boy to safety after Fell ran out like a coward.

Six was just coming to when White picked him up and flung him out of the rapidly closing glass doors.

The younger mercenary beat on the glass, "Why?!"

"I know what side I'm on," White said before he began to scream in pain.

The machine was finally doing its job now that Rex's nanites weren't interfering. It was vaporizing White's inactive nanties. It was killing him.

Six grabbed Fell by his collar and demanded that he stop it. Fell explained that it was impossible to do so once the machine was fired up. Rex placed his hand on the computer and told it to turn off. His nanites worked their magic and White's life was spared. The only adverse affect was that White was now a nanite free albino. Or as Bobo put it, a marshmallow…

It was an agonizingly long day and Six had to get up early for a meeting with White and Holiday to discuss what they were going to do with Rex. The exhausted mercenary collapsed into his bed and was about to surrender to blissful slumber when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter!"

Rex entered his room with fresh tears running down his cheeks and an embarrassed expression on is face.

Six sat up, "What's wrong?"

Rex sniffled, "I can't sleep. It's too scary. Can I stay with you?"

Six had wanted to say no. He really did… He sighed and moved over. Rex ran towards his bed and got in.

"Just don't make a habit of it kid."

"…Goodnight."

"Hm."

"Hey Six?"

"Hm?"

"Why do people hate me?"

"Human nature. People hate what they don't understand."

"Do you hate me?" Rex asked in a small, fearful voice.

"No. Now get some sleep."

"Kay," Rex muttered as he snuggled closer to Six.

There was a flash of light followed by a low rumble. The mercenary sighed… There was no way in hell he would be getting any sleep tonight…

**So there you have it! My version of how they first met. I will be updating from age ten to age eighteen as I mentioned above. Each chapter will only be a years span verses a half-year like "Baby Spirit" or completely random like "A Little Spirit".**

**Sorry I had to post this later than I did with "A Little Spirit". I didn't want to be late for work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! A reader on requested that I show Six and Rex's relationship from the very beginning. So this is my rendition of things. Yes, it is posted under romance/family still because I will be ending it when Rex turns eighteen, the age he is in "A Little Spirit" and in "Baby Spirit". I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Since they had no idea when Rex's birthday was they allowed him to choose the date. Naturally he chose the day that Six found him, which coincidentally happened to be the agent's birthday. Rex thought that was pretty cool, sharing a birthday with a ninja. Six could only groan and shake his head in a combination of amusement and exasperation.

Their birthday was in a week and Rex had only ever asked for one thing… He wanted _Six_ to find his parents, something he had also wanted for Christmas.

Six had been unable to do so… He identified Rex's parents as Rafael and Violeta Salazar. They were globetrotting scientists. Their eldest son, Cesar, was born in Mumbai, India. Rex was born in Geneva, Switzerland. There was no record of any of the Salazars aside from Rex surviving the event…

Six was fairly certain that they are dead. He just didn't have the heart to tell the hopeful ten-year-old that.

"How do you break it to a "eleven"-year-old on his birthday that his parents may be dead?" Six asked out of the blue.

The agent leaned against the wall and watched Holiday buzz around her lab. The question was rhetorical so he wasn't really expecting an answer. Neither of them noticed Rex heading their way… He was lonely and bored.

"Doctors Violeta and Rafael Salazar… They ran the nanite project along with Gabriel Rylander, Van Kleiss, Peter Meechum, their eldest son, Cesar, amongst others. No one from that place was ever recovered. It was an explosion… It's a miracle that Rex survived but miracles are rare," Holiday, said.

Six frowned. Holiday was agreeing with him in a roundabout way that it was possible that Rex's family was dead. He wasn't even aware that the preoccupied doctor had listened to him at all…

The agent sighed as he remembered his own family and wondered just how much more painful their deaths would've been to him if he had not known what had really happened…

Rex kept a close eye on the older man and though his facial features hadn't changed beyond that frown he had a feeling that Six knew what he was going through. The little boy found it kind of depressing that the one person who would understand him the coldest and most intimidating person in Providence. It wasn't like he could just go to Six for emotional support now was it?

"I'm not giving up until I can give Rex the answers that he is looking for."

Rex smiled at that, 'Maybe Six isn't so bad…'

"Six. You're losing sleep over this. This obsession isn't healthy and as much as I hate to say it, the Salazars likely died in the event. There maybe nothing for you to find and no answers for Rex."

The two adults turned when the heard a whimper escape Rex's lips from the doorway. Tears streamed down the little boy's face.

"Rex…" Six muttered as he took a step closer.

Rex turned on his heel and ran away. Six glared at Holiday and took off after Rex. The agent knew that it was irrational to blame the doctor but he couldn't help but feel protective of the little boy.

'Probably because I was orphaned around his age…' Six reasoned.

The agent searched high and low for the youngster, failing to find him no matter where he looked. Sirens went off…

Six swore and raced to the hangar. He boarded his jump jet and set off to the "battlefield" in downtown Pittsburg where an incurable tiger-like EVO was terrorizing the town.

Rex was there, fighting the EVO on his own much to the agent's dismay… The kid did his best but there was only so much his underdeveloped smack hands could do in their "prototype" stage.

"Rex!" The agent cried out.

Six watched in horror as Rex was flung into a building like a rag doll. The massive EVO snarled and stalked his battered, bruised, and broken prey. Six sprung into action and just barely managed to fend on off the EVO as it lunged towards the unconscious boy. The agent slashed the EVO deeply across the nose before being batted away and tossed around like a catnip mouse.

The tiger EVO stalked towards him slowly as though to prolong his suffering. The agent slowly stood once the world stopped spinning and rammed his katana into the beast's eye. The EVO roared and reared back, enabling Six to get away.

With one eye lost and blood seeping into the other, the tiger was blinded and had to rely on its already depreciated sense of smell. It lingered on the bit of blood Six had left behind when the back of his head collided with the cement before turning its attention back to Rex.

Rex opened his eyes and whimpered, crawling away in fear. The little boy closed his eyes and began to say his prayers as the beast raised a massive paw filled with gleaming claws.

Rex heard a grunt of pain but felt none of his own. The youngster opened his eye and stared up in awe, trembling in fear. Six wasn't a bad person. Not by a _long_ shot… But Rex never imagined that he would willingly put his life on the line for _him_.

Six fell to one knee, clutching his chest and wheezing. Rex ran to his protector and saw that blood was seeping out from his shirt and dripping from his hand. There was a ring of acid green around each deep wound. Six crumpled to the ground, still very much awake an in excruciating pain.

"Poison!" Rex cried out in surprise.

He pressed the ear bud that Six had given him a year ago and contacted Providence.

The tiger circled back to finish the job. Rex picked up a rock and threw it at the beast.

"Over here you ugly minino! Come get me! Come on! Spicy Latin food right here!" Rex shouted as he threw a couple more rocks and ran.

He drew the EVO away from the injured agent and pressed the button again.

"Help! Six is down! He's been poisoned!" Rex cried.

"Alright little partner. I'm on my way," Callan replied.

The EVO snapped blindly at Rex who glared up at it out of defiance, "If Six dies I'll kill you!"

Rex formed his smack hands again. The build is fueled by his emotions and is stronger than they were before. Tears streamed down his face as he wildly attacked the EVO in a blind rage.

Six sighed at Rex's lack of skill and strategy but he couldn't help but feel proud of the boy's courage and determination. The boy manages to fend off the tiger long enough for back up to come in the form of Callan and his grunts. Six passes out from the pain and the poison just as they are placing him on the stretcher and carrying him off towards the Keep.

It took a great deal of firepower to kill the retched creature. Rex watched it die. It was his first experience with death that he could remember. He wasn't sure how to feel… The little Latino pulled the agent's katana from the beast's eye. A grunt tried to take it from him but the boy refused to let go of it.

"No! Six will need it when he wakes up!" Rex cried.

The grunt backed off, not entirely trusting that this little EVO was on their side. Everyone said that he was the cure but he was still a dangerous creature. The grunt nodded towards the Keep and walked away. Rex hung his head in shame, _knowing_ that the grunt was disgusted by him and slowly followed.

The little boy sighed… There weren't very many nice people in his life. There was Holiday who sometimes treated him like an experiment. There was White who thought he was a brainless monster that should be turned into a weapon. Then there were Six and Callan who were distant and dedicated to Providence.

They were the ones who ran around killing EVOs who were once humans or animals or plants, and yet they were the best of them…

'How messed up is that?!' Rex wondered as he boarded the Keep.

The clean up crew was sent out to torch the tiger EVO's remains. Six was to be operated on immediately. The prognosis was grim…

Holiday, despite her numerous claims of not being a medical doctor, assisted in the operation. She had developed feelings towards the cold and unresponsive man and wished to be kept updated on his condition. What better way than to assist in sewing him back together?

Rex, on the other hand, was forced to wait outside. He cried himself to sleep on the floor with the bloody katana still clutched firmly in his hands.

Six didn't awake until a full week later… He groaned. Everything hurt. His nerves felt as though they were on fire… He was burning up. The older man reluctantly opened his eyes; for fear that he was actually in Hell being clung to by the devil in octopus form.

He looked down and saw the source of his discomfort…

Rex.

Rex was curled up next to him in his hospital bed; sound asleep with his head on his shoulder. The agent frowned, wondering what the hell possessed the boy to cling to him like this. Six looked over as the doors swished open, revealing Dr. Holiday.

She gave the uncomfortable man an amused smirk; "He hasn't left your side since you came out of surgery a week ago."

The agent raised an eyebrow and croaked, "Why the hell would he do _that_?"

"Because you're my best friend, dumby," Rex muttered, half asleep.

Six frowned at that but didn't say anything. He found it kind of sad that the little boy considered _him_ his best friend…

"Water," the older man croaked.

Rex sat up and grabbed a glass of ice water. The agent took it in small sips so as not to grow nauseated. He winced as he sat up. Rex never left his side, not even attempting to leave the bed. He just kept staring at Six as though he had to convince himself that the older man was actually awake.

"I'm fine," Six deadpanned.

Holiday fluffed up his pillows so he could lie back on them in a reclined position more comfortably.

Rex swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, "I was scared that I would lose another important person in my life."

The agent gave him a small smirk and weakly patted his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Come on Rex. Six needs to rest. You can see him in the morning," Holiday said, dragging the boy away.

Rex struggled, "Why can't I stay?"

"Because I'm his doctor and I said no. Now move!"

Rex hung his head and reluctantly left his guardian's side…

Six raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"You're the one who still treats him like a weapon."

Six frowned, trying to recall a time where he treated the little boy as though he were anything less than human… He shrugged it off, much too tired to think straight despite having been in a weeklong coma.

He was released and assigned to desk duty a couple of days later. Six was less than trilled… He was more of a field agent than a paper pusher. Rex was there when he exited the infirmary.

Six took a deep breath, "Rex… We need to talk."

The young EVO stiffened, "That's never good…"

"No. I suppose not," Six put his hands in his pockets, an old nervous habit of his, "I adopted you."

"What?! Why?! Are you giving up on finding my parents?!" Rex demanded in a panic.

"No… The state was threatening to take you away and place you in an orphanage since you didn't have a legal guardian."

"Really?"

Six nodded.

"I guess that's okay… I like you and all and if my parents find me then maybe we can visit from time to time so you don't get too lonely."

Six frowned and tried to remember the last time he felt lonely… He decided that it was roughly a year ago when One's mind started to succumb to the nanite sickness. One was the only person he cared for and the only one who cared about him… It was only natural to feel a little lonely after that…

"Do you ever feel lonely?" Six asked out of the blue.

Rex shrugged, "Yeah. But it goes away with I'm with you… Not even Holiday can do that and she likes me better."

Six sighed, "I like you just fine. I'm just not used to people."

"Six… My parents are dead, aren't they?"

The agent hesitated…

"Rex… It certainly seems that way. I'm sorry. I can't find any proof that they're alive. No matter what, I will always take care of you."

Rex glared up at the agent through his tears, "I don't want _you_! I want my parents! You're lying! You're just trying to take me away from them and use me as a weapon like White! I _hate_ you!"

Rex ran way crying. Six stared after him, wide-eyed and in shock at how much the boy's anger hurt him. If Six had a heart he would've sworn that it was breaking just now…

'But why then does it hurt…' Six pondered as he ran after the boy, following him to the hangar.

Rex had one of his builds out much to his chagrin. It was his boogie pack, a large jet pack on his back that enabled him to fly. The boy turned to him and glared. Six sighed, but kept his distance, afraid that he would flee.

"You can hate me all you want but it won't make you feel better and it certainly won't make our lives easier since I have to train you. You're my _partner_, Rex, not a weapon, and I will _always_ look after you," Six said.

Rex sniffled and let lose a sob, "I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't."

Six sighed, "I know."

The agent nearly jumped out of his skin as the little Latino boy put away his build and hugged him tightly around his waist. The older man stunned them both by wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"So… Since you're my temporary guardian… Want to play video games?" Rex asked, having returned to his normal carefree ball of energy.

Six opened his mouth to protest but it died on his lips…

"Sure."

And thus, Rex's first birthday was spent in the infirmary. Not that the boy was complaining seeing as how his best friend pulled through… Rex now had a guardian and was beginning to feel a little less lonely each day thanks to Six.

**I have NO idea where Cesar was born. It doesn't say on Generator Rex Wikia. I just saw "The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel" and totally fell in love with the idea of Cesar being born someplace exotic and chaotic like India.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! A reader on requested that I show Six and Rex's relationship from the very beginning. So this is my rendition of things. Yes, it is posted under romance/family still because I will be ending it when Rex turns eighteen, the age he is in "A Little Spirit" and in "Baby Spirit". ****I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Rex watched as Holiday flirted with Six. He figured it was kind of bad if _he_ could tell was she was doing but the agent couldn't. Rex was tempted to tell him but he decided against it. Six could just as well be uninterested as opposed to clueless. Rex wasn't sure why… Holiday was very pretty.

The young EVO was rather relieved that Six was so oblivious. If Six knew Holiday had the hots for him then Rex wouldn't stand a chance with her.

Right?

'Then why is it when I'm upset I go to Six? When I feel lonely I go to Six. And I only go to Holiday when I'm upset about Six…'

The twelve-year-old shrugged and put it down as Six was the one who found him first and gave him a future. Granted, it was a boring future of meetings and an exciting future of EVO fighting. Rex wondered if it was possible to have both a dull and an exciting life. He'd have to ask Six when he got done being bandaged up.

Ever since Six had been injured against the tiger EVO Rex _hated_ to see him get hurt and would stick around while he was being patched up. So the young EVO sat on the table next to him and waited.

Six frowned at the boy's odd attachment to him. Didn't he know that it was dangerous to get too close to a monster? The things that Six had done and seen… He shudder to think what his future would've been like, what _he_ would've been like had it not been for the event.

The agent would never voice it but he was glad that the boy was in his life. Rex made him want to be a better person. He was a role model now as well as the boy's legal guardian.

Six frowned as the last stitch went into his arm before Holiday bandaged him up. The good doctor was talented but far from gentle. Six made a mental note to not go to her for anything dire.

Rex gave him a hopeful look as he rolled down his shirtsleeve and put his blazer back on.

"I'm fine," Six deadpanned.

Rex seemed to relax upon hearing that. He gave agent a sheepish smile. After all, it was Rex's inexperience and lack of patience that landed Six here. Again. The agent gave him a stern look but ruffled his hair regardless. Six nodded his thanks to Holiday and walked off with his shadow falling into step behind him.

Holiday shook her head as she watched them leave. If Rex hadn't clumsily flirted with her here and there she would've sworn that the boy had a crush on Six…

Rex had followed Six to the library. The boy was admittedly a little shocked. He had no idea that Providence even _had_ a library. It seemed like such a useless thing to have on what was essentially a military base. Rex watched as Six pulled out "The Great Gadsby" and sat down to read.

The boy sighed dramatically out of boredom.

Six sighed, "Yes?"

"Is this all you do all day?"

"Problem?"

"It's boring," the boy whined.

Six frowned and closed his book, "Lets make a deal."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

"If you read a book from cover to cover I will spend an entire day doing what you want _within_ reason. For example, if there is an EVO attack then we have to cut our day short and fight _without_ protest."

"Deal! What book?"

"…I think I know of one that you won't find boring. It's "Kim" by Rudyard Kipling."

"What's it about?"

"An orphan who becomes a spy in a foreign land as well as a studying Buddhism under a Tibetan monk."

"…That actually sounds pretty good. If I read it than we're going to hang out at an arcade. A _real_ arcade and go to the movies. Okay?"

Six frowned but nodded regardless. He was already beginning to regret this decision. It was made in hast and all because he was craving a little peace and quiet to read. Rex was a fairly independent kid but when he was bored or lonely…

'Why does he come to _me_? Surely there must be a better person for him to go to…'

Rex didn't always go to Six though. The boy could sense that the agent didn't seem to want him around at times. He didn't know why… It wasn't as though he had done something wrong to warrant being shooed away. Holiday said it was because Six sometimes just wanted to be alone. Rex couldn't understand why _anyone_ would ever want to be alone…

Rex didn't know why but being alone was just so scary to him… It made him feel hollow, empty, and unloved. Her knew that Six didn't love him. Six could be a nice guy at times but he didn't seem to be capable of love.

'Not when he's _that_ dense…'

Rex often wondered what happened to make the agent this way. Six was so stoic, so stern, and so… robotic. But still, he was strong, fair, reliable, and kind enough to not warrant an ass kicking when he was being boring and grumpy.

So Rex would sometimes bug Callan or get into trouble with Bobo. Callan was pretty nice. He was _way_ more easy-going than Six and would sometimes tell him some amusing stories about being a soldier or about life in general. He could be pretty funny when he wanted to be.

Bobo was funny too. He was a naughty monkey though. Things were rarely boring when he was around. They would play pranks and escape to get pizza or tacos. They would have "illegal" parties complete with dancing girls. Rex _still_ had no idea how Bobo got _them_ into Providence undetected.

Six would always find out somehow and chew Bobo out for being a bad influence.

So here was Rex, in his room with a book about an Irish orphan, Kimball O'hara, who lived in the streets of Lahore. He became the chela or disciple to a Tibetan monk, then a messenger to the head of British intelligence, then a school boy, then a spy, and right back to being a chela at the end of his adventure, the Great Game.

Or at least that's what a rough summary of what Wikipedia had said. Rex had contemplated waiting a few days then going to Six and claiming that he read the book. He felt a little bad about cheating though and the book really _did_ sound interesting… So the young EVO sat down and cracked it open.

He actually began to read and was surprisingly drawn into the story. Rex didn't mind reading. He just preferred video games and TV like any other kid his age.

Day turned to night and little Rex was out like a light. He was sound asleep at his desk with the laptop White had assigned him in order to shut him up and the book that Six had given him to read.

The agent went to check on his young charge when he saw that he was fast asleep and in danger of electrocuting himself by drooling on the keyboard. Six sighed and picked Rex up. The boy wasn't nearly as light as he used to be but he was light enough for Six. He tucked the boy into bed and removed his goggles.

They were like Rex's security blanket for some reason… Six couldn't quite figure out why. There was nothing special about them… Rex liked them and was feeling a little lonely and sad so Six knicked a pair from the cargo bay and left them on the boy's desk while he slept.

The agent was rewarded with a huge grin and a hug the next day.

Six stopped staring at the goggles and placed them and the book on the nightstand next to the boy's bed. He turned to the computer and looked at the open browser windows with mixed feelings.

The agent was upset that Rex had gone and spoiled the book by reading a summary on Wikipedia. Yet at the same time he was proud of the boy for looking up words he didn't understand and researching different locations in the novel such as Lahore and Umballa. Rex had even looked up Tibetan Buddhism.

'Maybe there's hope for him yet…' Six thought with a small smile.

Rex snuggled under the covers as Six turned off the light. The agent closed the door and made his way towards his room to change. Now that Rex was in his life he was unable to train as often as he'd like. It wasn't even that the boy was particularly bad… Rex just got bored easily and tended to get into trouble. EVO or not he was just like any other boy… He needed education, stimulation, and companionship.

Rex was getting an education from Holiday and Six. She taught him the stuff you would typically learn in school while Six taught him out to control his powers, strategize, and fight. Rex was a good student when he bothered to apply himself. Though more often than not, Six swore that the boy had ADHD… Rex was very smart. He just lacked focus and the ability to stay still.

Rex had more than enough stimulation during EVO battles and training. Hell, even those ridiculous video games he kept inviting Six to play offered plenty of stimulation. The wrong kind of stimulation as they were real brain-rotters but still… Those needs were covered.

As for companionship… The boy was a little limited…

Six changed into a pair of dark green yoga pants and made his way towards the dojo with his old katana, the one that his beloved master had given him. The agent took a deep breath and cleared his mind before fighting his invisible enemies.

Six had many enemies… You couldn't torture and kill for a living and not make a few enemies along the way. It was impossible. But most of Six's invisible enemies were once his friends…

One was his master and though he was an EVO and his control was slipping more and more each day, Six could never bring himself to consider the man an enemy. One took him in even though he tried to make off with the man's wallet. He gave him a home, an education, a future, and more importantly a purpose in life. Six owed him everything. He would gladly toss his katana to the side and close his eyes, waiting what would assuredly be a violent and terrible death than fight his master.

Dos was pompous asshole that needed to be knocked down off his high horse. He was a vicious and surprisingly fast old bastard. He was a merciless killer and God help you if you got a single drop of blood on his suit…

Trey was stupid… That was what made him so dangerous. It was though his mental handicap gave him super powers. Six wasn't even certain that Rex could go up against Trey and Rex was showing signs of superior strength as well as durability. The boy could take a beating and keep on going. He was like a small tank. But a small tank would do little to no damage to a big one.

IV… Six shivered as he thought of the man. IV was a burn victim and when the event occurred he was able to control those filthy bandages of his. No one knew what the man looked like or how old he was. His nasty and spiteful treatment of the younger students evolved into something more disturbing… Years of hiding his face from the world and not being touched in an intimate way left him with a veracious sexual appetite. IV didn't torture his victims so much as violently rape them. Men… Women… A child… If anything, IV was his worst enemy. Though Six couldn't blame him… When IV tried to rape a little girl that was the last straw. Six castrated him without a moment's hesitation and dropped the little girl off at a police station. He could only hope that she was reunited with some sort of family and not taken to an orphanage…

Five was as beautiful as she was deadly. She was a regular black widow. She would target men. Any man would do. It didn't matter if he was wealthy or not. If she was interested in him he was as good as dead. Needless to say, Six had been extremely apprehensive of dating her. They were near equals in skill, which when you thought of it was kind of sad… Five was older and had been with One longer, yet Six could usually best her in a fight. Everything was violence to Five. Especially sex. It was a struggle for dominance and Six would often give in just to get her to stop fucking biting him and clawing off his skin like a deranged cat.

Six heard the door slide open and spun on his heel. He was just barely able to stop himself from slitting Holiday's throat.

The agent frowned, "What?"

He withdrew his katana and continued to practice. Six wasn't really all that interested in what she had to say. Sure, Holiday was very intelligent but not in the way he liked. Not many people knew this but Six was a man of literature, music, and art. He had no real interest in science, math and technology. Six preferred the simpler things in life. To him, nothing was better than a good book and a glass of wine. It was a product of bring raised on an island thousands of miles away from civilization.

The doctor shook her head, trying to get over her initial shock and regain her train of thought only to lose it again…

Six wore his ever-present sunglasses so she couldn't see his beautiful green eyes but oh that body… The agent had a built and a masculine beauty that could make Adonis himself green with envy. Holiday bit her lip as though it could contain her lust filled haze. Six looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" The agent asked.

The doctor sighed internally. Six was absolutely terrible at reading emotions.

'Must be because he doesn't seem to have any of his own…' She pondered.

"Sarah?"

"Oh! No. Nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"…Rex's training," Holiday said in a panic, "How's he doing?"

Six raised an eyebrow, "Fine. Why? Is something wrong with his studies?"

"No-no. Everything is fine. I just wish we had more help with him sometimes. We're both so busy and Callan can only do so much… Bobo's a disaster but he's not dangerous so it would be immoral to lock him up, right?"

Six sighed mentally. Holiday had a tendency to ramble around him. If it were anyone else she was blunt and straight to the point.

'…I must make her nervous because of my past…'

Six wondered if he should feel a little guilty about not caring that the doctor wasn't all that comfortable around him. He wasn't all that comfortable around her to be honest… There was just something a bit off about her. The agent often suspected that she might be a touch insane.

Holiday took a deep breath, "Six…"

The siren went off.

Six dashed out of the dojo to go get dressed. He had never been so happy over an EVO attack in his life.

Rex sat up and groaned. It was this and meetings. He hated meetings but he absolutely _loathed_ being on call 24/7. The boy looked around, confused.

'How did I end up in bed? I was reading at my desk when I fell asleep…'

He looked over and saw that his book and goggles were on the table beside his bed. Rex smiled. There was only one person who either cared enough or was paranoid enough to check in on him at night and that was Six… The agent was a little boring with his strict adherence to the rules, but he wasn't bad.

Rex slipped on his shoes and goggles before racing out the door. He headed to the hanger where Six's jump jet was. The agent was already there, straightening his tie.

'Does he sleep in his clothes?!'

They boarded the jump jet and took off for Los Angeles, where a phoenix-like EVO made of fire was burning the city to the ground. Six nearly jumped as the boy behind him let out a soft whimper.

"Six…"

"Don't worry, Rex. The city was mostly evacuated," Six said.

"Mostly?" Rex squeaked out in a panicked manner.

"…We can't save everyone no matter how much we'd like to."

"Why not?"

The agent sighed, "Unfortunately there are times where it's just not possible… This is why you train… This is why _all_ of us train everyday. So we can become stronger, faster, and smarter… So we can save more lives."

Rex nodded, "I'm sorry. I know I slack. I hate Providence! I want to be a normal boy living with his best friend. I don't like being a weapon."

Six frowned, "You aren't a weapon. You're a cure. You're hope."

The agent did jump when Rex leaned forward in his seat and hugged him about the shoulders, "Thanks Six."

Six nodded and stared down at the burning city, wondering how many lives were lost… How many homes were burnt to the ground… How many children like Rex had suffered in one-way or another…

The agent scolded himself for becoming distracted and schooled his features into uncaring stone. Sympathy was a distraction. His objective was to stop the creature from completely destroying the city.

Rex stared down at the fiery bird in awe, "Six? How are we going to fight it if it can melt us?"

The agent nodded at the fire hydrant, "We get creative."

They landed on a roof that was a fair distance from the battle. Six brought out his hover board. Rex had never seen anything like it before. It was so cool! The little Latino brought out his boogie pack and followed Six's lead. The phoenix EVO spotted them almost immediately and began to breathe fireballs from its mouth much like a dragon would…

Six frowned and dodged. Rex imitated his moves.

FOOSH!

BOOM!

The fireball hit the side of a skyscraper. Rex watched as it crumbled to the earth below. He couldn't help but feel bad for the people who just lost their home or their place of employment.

'Hopefully that's all they lost…'

"Rex," Six barked, "Focus!"

Rex brought out his smack hands. They were his strongest build to date even better than his punk busters. He gave Six a nervous look.

"Just follow my lead. I'll try to cool him off so you can attack," Six said.

Rex nodded.

Six combined his katanas and sent the fire hydrant flying into the bird. The phoenix EVO squawked and attempted to fly after them only to run into the water.

"Now!" Six ordered.

Rex slammed his massive armored covered fists into the bird's chest, knocking the wind out of it. The bird gave a great cry as it took to the air.

Six frowned.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Birds have hollow bones. A blow like that should've killed it," Six replied.

"Maybe his bones aren't hollow cause he's an EVO."

The bird circled around and used its massive wings to create a towering, spiraling inferno. It looked like a tornado that was on fire…

"Cool!" Rex exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that this was actually a bad thing.

He dashed off to the side and watched from the safety of an alley. But something was wrong…

Six wasn't moving…

The agent was frozen in place as though he was scared… But that simply couldn't be… Six _never_ got scared! He was the bravest and strongest person Rex knew! The tornado grew closer and closer, gaining in speed.

The bird blasted a torrent of flame through the tornado.

Six still had yet to move… He felt his world closing in on him as so many memories came flooding back.

Rex ran in front of Six and brought out his latest build, the big fat sword and used it a shield, "No! You don't hurt him!"

Six snapped out of his distracted state of mind berated himself for being so weak. Fire… Fire always got to Six. The last time he had seen a fire tornado he had lost everyone. His mother. His father. Lily. His home… Six shook his head violently. The shock of seeing a fire tornado had him so distressed that he began to hallucinate the crackle of lighting as it streaked across the sky and the earth-shattering boom of thunder that followed it.

Now wasn't the time to be weak…

Rex was protecting him. The agent stared at the boy with a look of shock and amazement on his face and a strong feeling of warmth in his chest. It replaced the fear that had momentarily lingered there.

Pride.

Six felt a great deal of pride towards his young charge. The blast from the phoenix's wings caused the boy to slide back on his feet. Six wrapped his arms around the boy's chest and shoulders to steady him. Rex blushed as he felt butterflies flutter about in his stomach.

His eyes went wide, 'What the…'

The bird EVO relented and Six pulled Rex with him, "Run!"

They ran around the fire hydrant and Rex used his big fat sword to direct the water at the phoenix. It was enough to waken the bird and create a patch on its chest that was free of fire. Rex placed his hands on it and concentrated. He had issues curing animals because they were so different from humans. Rex smiled as his efforts were rewarded with the chirp chirp chirp of a sparrow.

Six clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder and smirked, "You did good."

Rex felt mortified as his face heated up. He turned to Six and gave the agent a big grin regardless.

"So… Does that mean I get pizza?" Rex asked.

Six frowned.

Rex's face fell…

Six sighed, "Fine."

"Yes! Meat lovers!"

"Alright."

"You're not going to join me in eating it are you?"

"…I prefer all natural organic foods."

"Please!"

Six sighed, "Wouldn't you rather have leftovers?"

"Just one slice!"

"…Alright."

Rex grinned up at Six and ran off towards the building that held the jump jet. Six shook his head, smiling fondly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! A reader on requested that I show Six and Rex's relationship from the very beginning. So this is my rendition of things. Yes, it is posted under romance/family still because I will be ending it when Rex turns eighteen, the age he is in "A Little Spirit" and in "Baby Spirit". ****I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six stared up at the computer anxiously. He had never been so relieved that Providence had GPS chips embedded in everyone or tracking Rex would've continued to be a nightmare…

Six stiffened as Holiday placed her hand on his shoulder, "Any luck?"

The agent frowned and shrugged off her hand. Holiday had developed a tendency towards touching him. They were just simple touches here and there, but it made the agent very uncomfortable regardless. The doctor shrugged it off with a frown and stared up at the screen.

"Hong Kong… How did he get there? You two were in Holland…" The doctor asked after an awkward pause.

"No idea."

"What happened, Six? I know some of the details but you were actually there…"

"A red draconic EVO the likes of Smaug attacked. Could you imagine being a child and being faced with something like that?" Six asked.

"Smaug?"

The agent sighed at the woman's lack of literary knowledge, "Nevermind. Fire separated us as the building began to collapse. A large portion of the roof gave in. I couldn't see Rex. I couldn't hear Rex. I doubt he could see or hear me either. All I could do is find a way to him and find a way out."

"That didn't happen though. You were found by Providence unconscious on the pavement due to smoke inhalation. You were alone, Six. It's a miracle that you weren't burnt alive…" Holiday said.

A chill raced up Six's back at the unsettling thought. He shook it off with a frown that Holiday thankfully didn't notice or chose to ignore.

Undaunted, Holiday continued, "Rex _created_ a way out. The form he took was the same was the one you described on the day you found him. He became a gigantic mecha. Do you know what happened after that?"

"I blacked out _before_ that," Six corrected impatiently.

"He pulled you from the wreckage and out of harms way before fighting off Godzilla. It got away. Actually, it looked like Rex let it get away. I'm not sure why… Anyway, the next thing we knew, Rex was trying to attack Callan and the grunts. White sent them to subdue Rex and get you out of there but they got too close to you, or at least Callan did. He managed to calm him down by reasoning with him, saying that you were in bad shape and needed medical treatment right away."

Six almost cringed when she likened the dragon EVO to Godzilla. It bore no resemblance to the Japanese monster whatsoever! Smuag was a much better likeness in presence and power. He settled for raising an eyebrow instead of allowing his inner literary geek to slip out and correct her.

Holiday rolled her eyes at how dense the agent was, "He was _protecting_ you. _You_ are the only one he seems to have _any_ shred of memory of when he loses it."

"…"

Holiday took a step closer, intent on comforting him though he really didn't seem to need it. Six took a step back causing Holiday to withdrawal her advance.

"Six… You're practically a father to him. He doesn't _want_ to forget you. It's kind of sweet really," the doctor said in and almost daydream-like manner.

Six frowned… He didn't feel much like a father and Rex certainly didn't feel like much of a son… The agent couldn't quite explain how he felt about the boy but it certainly wasn't fatherly…

He was worried about the boy. As much as he was loathed to admit it, he had become surprisingly attached to Rex. The young Latino was something constant in his life. Callan may still be his closest friend but it wasn't often that they saw each other outside of battle. At thirteen, Rex was _still_ his shadow.

'Isn't thirteen around the age where kids don't want to be anywhere near the adults in their lives?' The agent pondered.

"Why did it take so long for us to locate him? It's been over six months!" Six asked, desperate for a change of subject.

"I think shifting into his mecha form fried the chip. I'm not sure why it's working now. Maybe somewhere in his subconscious he wants to be found."

Six smirked and headed out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Holiday asked.

"I'm going to bring my partner home," Six replied before leaving.

The agent stood pensively before his jump jet. He had no idea what to expect from Rex. What if losing his memory wasn't the only side effect? What if it altered his personality as well? Was the trauma enough to do something like that? Would he be dangerous? Is he _in_ danger?

Six took a deep breath and climbed into the cockpit then set the coordinates for Hong Kong. He took off, determined to bring Rex home.

A flight with a normal jet would take nearly thirteen hours. But the jump jet was true to its name, enabling the pilot to make it there in half the time. It wasn't long before Six landed atop a hotel. It was just past midnight when he arrived. So the agent had little choice but to recuperate.

Normally he would be more than happy to stay in his jump jet but since this was Providence business it wouldn't come out of his paycheck to stay in a hotel. The agent lock picked his way into the stairwell that led from the roof to the nice cool indoors. It was June and Hong Kong was a touch humid because it was partially surrounded by water.

It didn't take long for the ninja to speak to the concierge about a room for an indeterminate amount of time. Six had a small suitcase with him. It held another suit, his swat suit, and a pair of pajama bottoms. He didn't expect to be here long.

Six showered and turned in.

There was a loud crash and many of the guests had gotten up to see what was going on. A group of kids were running the hall. It looked as though they were a small band of thieves. The agent's eyes widened when he saw the fourth member…

'Rex…'

Rex wasn't watching where he was going as he shouted at the others to get to the roof. The young Latino was always a bit of a show off… He had wanted to hit up one last place before going home to the water tower.

BAM!

Rex ran face first into the well-muscled, very scarred chest of a certain Providence agent. A couple of police officers came racing up the stairs…

"Shit!" Rex exclaimed.

The stranger grabbed him and dragged him into his room before the officers reached their floor.

"Hide," Six hissed.

Rex didn't question it. He merely nodded and hid in the closet.

It didn't take long for the officers to reach Six's door. Rex didn't understand much of what was said but whoever this guy was he flashed some ID and the cops left. The Latino teen began to panic…

'Oh great! Just my luck! The first cool adult I meet in Hong Kong and he turns out to be a cop!'

Six sighed and locked the door. He could only hope that the boy wasn't aware of certain builds quite yet or that he could at the very least be patient enough to listen to what he had to say.

Rex typically listened to Six, but that was when he was in his right mind. There's no telling what he was up against now. The agent couldn't help but smirk. His young charge had always been a little mischievous and unpredictable…

BAM!

Six found himself flat on his back, staring up into the wary crimson eyes of Rex Salazar. It was around this time that Six realized that he hadn't bothered to put on his sunglasses before checking out the commotion.

"Thanks for the help but you're not taking me in," Rex said, glaring.

"Take you in?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not a cop. I'm a Providence agent. My name is Six."

Rex growled and pulled back his fist, ready to beat the crap out of this Providence lackey. Six blocked the attack and wrestled Rex until the boy was under him with an arm behind his back.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your friends. Contrary to popular belief, Providence doesn't go rounding up EVOs for slaughter. We defend the population human or not, from rogue ones that can no longer control themselves."

"Say I believe you, why should I trust you?"

"Because you've been my partner for the past three years. I have you those goggles a little over a year ago when you were upset."

"I don't remember that."

"No. I don't suppose you would, but can you honestly tell me that you are content being a thief? Wouldn't you rather be a hero again?"

"…I… Can I have time to think?"

Six nodded, "What did you steal?"

"Money. Cell phones. A couple of rings…"

"Show me."

Rex hesitated before revealing several hundred HKD, cell phones, a woman's wedding ring and diamond engagement ring.

"I need them! We'll starve!"

"Rex. Calm down. I understand. Cell phones and money are replaceable but the rings aren't. Whom did you steal them from?"

"A young couple."

"Likely a couple on honeymoon. Poor woman must be beside herself. I'll return it. You go," Six got up to put a shirt on.

"Wait! I want some answers."

"Shoot."

"How did you get that scar?" Rex asked pointing to his chest.

"Your first mission. It was a tiger EVO."

"…You protected me."

Six nodded.

"You said that you understood why I steal… What did you mean by that?"

"I… I was homeless for a time. I even pick pocketed the man who would later take me in and teach me everything I know. He gave me a home, an education, and the means to defend myself."

"How did we meet?"

"You were a gigantic robot EVO in Mexico. My team and I were sent in to deal with you but you reverted to your human form and subsequently lost your memory."

"Did you take me in and give me a home, an education, and the means to defend myself?"

It struck Six just how similar his life was to that of the boy before him as well as how similar he was to his master… One was truly a man to aspire to. Six could only hope that one day he would become half the man he was.

"Yes."

"Will I be in trouble if I go back?"

"Not with me."

"…Okay. I still want time to think. I have friends. I'll miss them."

"Alright," Six said as he turned to leave.

"Hey Six?"

The agent stopped and sighed, wondering what Rex wanted now. The young Latino stared at his feet and fidgeted before finally coming out with it.

"You have pretty eyes…" Rex admitted with a blush.

"…"

Six sighed and left, 'Where the hell did that come from?'

The cops were still there, interviewing the victims. There was a sour looking man comforting a distressed young woman. The officers were trying to reassure them in broken English. The husband's patience was wearing thin and he looked as though he were on the verge of exploding.

"Excuse me," Six said, holding up the rings, "I think one of the hoodlums dropped these on his way out."

The wife's eyes lit up, "You found my rings! Oh thank you so much!"

She squealed and hugged Six. The poor agent froze up as she got on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Six merely nodded, "You're welcome. Congratulations."

He returned to his room. Rex was still there. The only difference was that he was now passed out on the agent's bed.

Six sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. He looked over to Rex and wondered just how long the boy had been without a nice warm bed.

"You can join me if you want…" Rex muttered, half asleep.

"…"

"If you don't I'll just join you on the sofa."

"It's not too late for me to turn you in, you know," Six finally spoke.

Rex huffed, _"Fine."_

Six didn't sleep as soundly as he would've liked out of wariness. He wasn't exactly sure what Rex was going on about. The boy was thirteen and that was a little old for him to be sleeping with an adult regardless as to whether he had a nightmare or not…

'I don't like this new personality,' Six thought as he wondered just what was wrong with his young partner.

Six awoke to an empty room around ten in the morning, which was unnaturally late for him. He was used to waking at dawn. The agent let out a sigh and flopped back down onto the plush leather couch.

'Great… Now where is he?' The agent wondered.

Rex had long since jumped out of the eighth story window after taking a shower. He knew about his powers all right. Rex's favorite build was his boogie pack. He loved flying… He never felt more alive than when he was flying.

Yet as of right now, Rex felt sick to his stomach. He was about to do something terrible to his friends.

'Do the ends really justify the means?' He asked himself for the hundredth time.

Rex still wasn't so sure but he simply couldn't stand by and allow Quarry continue on the way he had been. Quarry was a large rock EVO who practically ran Hong Kong single handedly.

No.

Quarry wasn't a good guy. He was the worst of the worst. Quarry managed to get his greedy hands into everything. He was a drug kingpin, an illegal arms dealer, and a human trafficker for the black market. From what Rex understood, Quarry preferred to target children around Rex's age, EVO or not. He gotten lost and had overheard the monster say that men will pay extra for a virgin.

Rex wasn't entirely sure what that meant but he knew it was bad. It made him sick to this very day that he had waited so long to put his plan into motion. Everyday he would see a new kid go on, but they would never come back out.

Quarry only had other EVOs work for him. So Rex was going to make a deal and hand over his friends. Hopefully that would be enough to gain the man's trust and enable him to use his powers and look through one of the computers. Whatever he found, no matter how small it was, would go to every agent in Providence and every cop in the Hong Kong police force.

Providence had more authority over EVO matters. The way that they were spoken about suggested that they were practically above the law. Providence even dealt with their own should one of them ever go rogue.

Rex had an incredibly hard time picturing himself being a part of such a place. What would Providence want with a kid? Why would a badass like Six work with him? Did he stay with them out of his own free will? Was Six single?

Rex had no idea why he was so obsessed with the handsome young agent… That meant he was gay, right?

'How do I get a man to fall in love with me?' Rex pondered as he landed just outside the water tower.

Rex had mere moments to make sure he looked semi reputable before handing his friends over to Quarry as thieves. He could only hope that his friends could forgive him and that this would work.

Normally Rex would've just asked them for help but he knew that there was no way in hell that Sqwydd would go along with this plan. He wasn't a bad guy but if there was nothing in it for him there was no convincing him to do anything. Tuck and Cricket would be more than willing to go along with his plan. They would do anything to stop Quarry. They had what it took to be heroes. Sqwydd… Not so much.

The only reason he needed Sqwydd was because he was the best thief. The four of them would even steal from Quarry's men. They were well known as a result… However, Rex knew that Sqwydd would be the deal breaker. He knew that Quarry would want _him_ the most.

He hoped that Six would be just a little impressed by his plan, but mostly he hoped to help put an end to Quarry. Rex had seen many children come but not go. They vanished off of the streets. He had heard the mournful cries of parents whose children had been taken from them by monsters in the night.

One can only watch and listen for so long… It was time for action.

Rex slipped inside and was immediately cornered by his friends regarding his disappearance.

Cricket hugged Rex with a blushing face, "Rex! We thought you got caught by the police!"

"So what did you bring in?" Tuck asked.

"Five hundred HKD and two iPhones," Rex replied.

"Where did you stay?" Sqwydd demanded with a suspicious look on his face.

"Er… No where."

"Really? Cause you smell like soap to me. Let me tell ya. We came home smelling none too fresh."

'Dammit! I _knew_ that shower was a bad idea…'

"Alright, I stayed with a friend."

"_We're_ your only friends."

"Knock it off, Sqwydd. I'm sure Rex has other friends. He's the most normal of us after all," Tuck pointed out.

Cricket frowned, "What does being normal have to do with anything?"

"He's less scary?" Tuck tried.

"He's a "pretty boy"," Sqwydd offered with a scowl.

"Don't take it out on me just because you look like walking talking calamari."

Sqwydd took a step forward, "Why don't you say that to my face?"

"I already did."

Sqwydd lunged for Rex, but the Latino pulled out his boogie pack and flew out of reach.

"Normally I'd stay to kick your ass but I have business to attend to."

"You get back here your coward!" Sqwydd yelled.

"See ya!" Rex said, saluting his friends.

He checked his watch, though it was really someone else's once upon a time… Rex landed in front of Quarry's hideout only to be greeted by the devil himself.

"Come to steal more of my men's money?" Quarry asked with that slimy voice of his.

"No. I've come to make a deal," Rex declared, standing tall and acting far more confident than he felt.

"A deal?"

"I give you my three thieves, the best thieves in Hong Kong, in return for a little information."

"…Interesting… Come in and let us discuss this transaction."

Rex gave him a dubious look and entered the warehouse. He spied his objective almost immediately… It was the computer on Quarry's desk.

Quarry poured himself a snifter of brandy. Rex merely fidgeted and waited impatiently in his seat.

"What do you want to know?" The rock monster asked.

"My family. I can't find them. I know that there is a chance that they are dead but I want to know for sure. Rafael, Violetta, and Cesar Salazar," Rex said.

"You don't want money? No guns? No drugs? Not even a night with a virgin?"

"No."

"Alright. Where can I find your crew?"

"The old water tower on top of the Kwai Shing East Estate Market on Kawi Luen Road."

Rex pressed his finger against the back of Quarry's computer and discretely leaked all of his carefully guarded secrets to Providence and the police force. Quarry didn't suspect a thing…

Rex could only hope that this worked…

"Very well. What about you?"

"I'm not part of the deal," Rex said as he got up to walk out.

Quarry's mood darkened significantly. To him there was no team without a leader. Sqwydd may be the better thief but Rex was the one who trained the lot of them and kept them safe. There was raw power trapped within his adolescent body. In short, it was _Rex_ he really wanted.

So when Rex walked off Quarry launched an attack to try to keep him here. The Latino was seeing stars… The world around him was spinning. He felt around the back of his head and looked at his hand.

Blood and stone…

With the last of his strength Rex brought out his boogie pack and took to the air. He landed none too gracefully on roof of the hotel Six was staying at just as the agent had stepped out.

Six swore and ran to Rex just as the teen lost consciousness.

"This is Agent Six. I need a medic at my location immediately. Rex is bleeding out! I repeat; I need a medic at my location immediately. We have an agent down!" Six shouted as he pressed his ear bud.

"Read you loud and clear, sir," a grunt replied.

Six settled a bit after that. He ripped off his blazer and held it to the back of Rex's head. The teen protested weakly in his unconscious state. Six helplessly watched over Rex as the boy drifted in and out of consciousness. His face was the first thing Rex saw and the last.

His face was the first thing Rex saw when he woke up a couple of days later. He heard snippets of the agent's conversation with Holiday.

"His nanites aided with the healing process good thing, otherwise the damage he suffered would've left him in a vegetative state," Holiday said.

Six nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Rex squeeze his hand. The agent looked down to the boy only to have his gaze met with crimson eyes. He regretted not being able to stay with the boy. Rex would always stay with him when he was in the hospital ward.

Six didn't have that luxury… He was Providence's top agent. He outranked everyone but White. Therefore, he was needed on the field. So here he sat, on the edge of the boy's bed, holding his hand just as Rex had done for him so many times before. The agent felt an odd warmth spread through his chest as he looked into the boy's eyes.

'Thank God…' He thought.

Rex let out a pained moan and made Six shift uncomfortably as he placed his head on the agent's thigh. He curled up, getting entangled within the blankets.

"What kind of a sadist makes someone lay on his wound?" Rex croaked out.

Six smirked and squeezed Rex's shoulder, "Good to have you back."

"Where did I go?" Rex asked.

"…You don't remember Hong Kong?"

"I was in Hong Kong?"

Six let out a breath of relief. This would mean that Rex wouldn't remember acting so strange.

"I'll fill you in when you're feeling better."

"Kay," Rex muttered as he closed his eyes again.

Holiday gave Six a soft smile. She loved moments like this, seeing the way that the agent cared for the boy made him seem more human and approachable.

'Now if only he'd get a clue…' Holiday thought wistfully.

**So here it is. Rex's first crush on Six. It will still be there in the back of his head in later chapters and will fully awaken when he turns eighteen. But for now just sit back and enjoy the bond between two friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! A reader on requested that I show Six and Rex's relationship from the very beginning. So this is my rendition of things. Yes, it is posted under romance/family still because I will be ending it when Rex turns eighteen, the age he is in "A Little Spirit" and in "Baby Spirit". ****I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

At fourteen Rex began to notice something that disturbed him… It all started one day when he had interrupted Six's training. The agent was wearing little more than emerald yoga pants. But that wasn't what disturbed Rex.

No…

He had seen Six shirtless many times before. After all he would sit with him while he recovered from surgery.

It was his eyes…

Six's sea glass green eyes certainly did not reflect the person he portrayed himself to be.

Agent Six was stoic, distant, serious, and strict.

Six's eyes were vibrant, warm, lively, and gentle.

In short, Rex now knew the reason behind Six's sunglasses. No one in their right mind would _ever_ fear someone with such beautiful soft eyes!

The problem?

Now whenever Rex would talk to Six all he could do was picture eyes piercing into his very soul. It made the young teen wonder what Six saw in him… Did he like what he saw? It was hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Rex was a boy! He wasn't supposed to feel this way towards a man! What would his parents say if they were still alive? What would Six think if he knew? Would he shun him? Rex didn't think he could handle that…

So he did the only logical thing he could think of…

"Hey doc!" Rex screamed as he entered Holiday's lab uninvited.

Holiday sighed, "What is it now Rex?"

Rex said nothing…

Holiday looked up and saw a very nervous and embarrassed teen.

"Rex?"

"H-How can you tell when you're in love with someone?"

The good doctor gave him a surprised look…

There were, after all, only adults within Providence's walls…

"Who's the lucky lady?" Holiday asked with a smile.

'Oh if you only knew…' The Latino teen thought.

But Rex put on a dreamy smile and a foolish grin, "Oh, I think you know who she is…"

Holiday groaned mentally, 'Great so I can get a hormonal fourteen-year-old to fall for me but not a grown man…'

"Well you think of her constantly, you'd risk everything to protect her, you'd do anything to make her happy, your heart races when you think of her or see her…"

Rex stopped listening at this point…

He had a new problem now…

'Great… Now I have to worry about keeping Six from knowing so he doesn't hate me… Shouldn't be that hard… Holiday's _so_ obvious about it and he's _still_ clueless!'

So Rex did the unexpected…

He hopped up on his toes and gave the doctor a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks doc!"

Then he raced out of the lab before she could scold him.

Holiday stood there, stunned and wondering why she couldn't get the same attention from Six…

Rex debated how he should go about living life with such a big secret.

'Should I avoid Six? …No. That'd only make him worry. I know I can't tell him… I guess I'll just carry on as though I'm not in love with the man…'

So Rex did just that…

The siren went off…

'Dammit!'

Rex ran to the hanger and met up with the very man he had decided to avoid only moments ago…

Life just wasn't fair sometimes…

The Latino hopped into the back of the jump jet and they took off for Paris, France. Rex groaned…

'Great the most romantic place in the world and I'm with _him_. Just my luck…'

"If you're going to be sick back there wait until we land," Six grumbled.

Rex blushed, "N-No. I'm fine."

The agent raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. They had a gigantic fish EVO to stomp. Rex blushed as Six removed his sunglasses and left them in the jet. It was just them. There were no grunts…

Six knew that Rex respected him enough to follow his orders…

Usually…

So he actually felt comfortable removing his shades in front of the boy. Rex had never seen Six remove his sunglasses on a mission… He stared up at the agent, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Six mistook this for fear, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" Rex replied, looking down and blushing.

Six raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what was going on in the boy's head but hey had a job to do.

Rex and Six looked to each other. Rex's face bore a smirk that was far more confident than he felt at the time. Six's face had its costmary frown on it. They each took a deep breath and dove into the water…

It didn't take them long to find the fish. It was more like a tadpole with legs that were short compared to its massive body. Rex brought out his smack hands and swam after the fish. He grabbed onto its tail only to be shaken off and slammed into a rock.

'Bad idea…'

Six wasn't fairing much better. He was just a human and humans needed air. Rex could endure a little bit longer than Six could without air. He had his nanites to protect him. Six slammed his katanas into the side of the monstrous fish and carved a large chunk out of its hide.

Rex cringed…

As much as he liked fighting gigantic monsters he always felt bad about hurting them. What if it was just some poor innocent animal?

Like Bobo!

Okay…

So Bobo was hardly innocent…

What if they were a kid just like him?

Regardless, whatever these creatures once were it felt wrong to hurt them. It felt _terrible_ to kill them…

Rex often wondered if Six felt the same way… He switched to his punk busters and gave the beast a swift kick to the middle. The boy switched back to his smack hands and pummeled the fish in the head, sending it down into the deep dark waters of the sea. He looked to Six who was swimming towards the surface.

The agent was weakening… He needed air fast! So Rex brought out his boogie pack and grabbed his handler on the way up.

They surfaced and gasped for air. Six's lips were slightly blue from cold and lack of oxygen. He sputtered a bit as he took deep breaths. Rex stayed by his side and kept an eye on his dearest friend and mentor.

Six gave Rex a small smirk, "I'm o…"

The boy watched in horror as the titanic fish rose up and slammed into Six who had pushed him out of the way at the last second.

"No!" Rex screamed in horror.

Rex as Six was flung violently out of the water. The agent slammed back into the murky water, clutching his ribs.

He dove after Six and watched the older man carve the creature up like a professional sushi chef. The EVO was having none of it as he slammed into Six, sending him into the wooden support beam of a dock. The agent was winded and seeing stars. The fish sped towards him.

The next few seconds were a blur…

Six felt a small force slam into him, shoving him out of the way. He heard Rex cry out and saw blood floating in the water. Though it was impossible to tell if that as from Rex or the fish at this point…

The EVO fish had brained itself against the wooden structure. And Rex… A thick wooden beam to the head compounded the damage he and Rex had done earlier.

The giant fish was very dead.

Six looked around for Rex and found the boy sinking into the sea. He grabbed him and swam for shore. Six set him down on the sand and checked his vitals.

He wasn't breathing…

Six began to administer CPR. He refrained from doing chest compressions as the boy's ribs were obviously broken and too much pressure would make his bones puncture his lungs.

Rex twitched a bit and coughed up some blood as well as a great deal of water.

"I've got an agent down. Broken ribs as well as possible hypothermia and internal bleeding. I need a medic. I repeat Rex is down. Serious condition," Agent Six ordered through his ear bud.

"Yes sir. Medics deployed to your location," A grunt replied.

Rex shivered and his teeth began to chatter so hard that he was unable to say anything. Six gently pulled him into his arms, frowning as he let out a whimper of pain. He waited until the boy's teeth stopped clattering quite so loudly before speaking.

"Why?"

"You're my friend," Rex said simply.

A small, humorless smile appeared on Six's face as he held onto the unconscious, half-frozen boy. Six had a soft spot for kids and seeing Rex hurt or scared in any way always tore at his heart… He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on keeping the boy warm and breathing.

The Keep was a brilliant state-of-the-art floating fortress. It was also slow as fuck! Fortunately on missions such as this it was usually kept close by. Within minutes Rex was strapped to a gurney and headed to the lab for an x-ray. Six limped after him, pointedly ignoring his own injuries, as they were relatively minor.

The agent sat outside the operating room for what felt like hours. He wondered how someone as impatient as Rex found the patience to do this… Six eventually slipped into a meditative state as he sharpened his katanas.

He had no idea how much time had passed before Holiday finally emerged. Six shifted nervously and stood.

"He's fine. His nanites are working to repair the damage but it will take time. Rex may be out of commission for several weeks," the good doctor said.

Six nodded curtly and entered the room after tucking his weapons up his sleeves. He sat down at the boy's bedside and sighed. Rex looked so small and fragile in that big bed. He was hooked up to all these machines…

It sent a shiver up his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand on end to see the boy like this… The agent leaned back and resigned himself for a very long wait. Not to mention a very awkward one…

_Holiday_ had been acting stranger and stranger lately. He could barely talk to the woman without her getting off topic and that damn perfume she insisted upon wearing was doing a number on his allergies!

Rex let out a pained whimper as he shifted about on the bed. His hand swiped at something as though he was trying to fight off a nightmare. Six quickly took his other hand. The boy was prone to nightmares and it wouldn't do for him to injure himself in his sleep.

The effect was instantaneous as Rex calmed down and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Six sighed and muttered, "You're my friend too."

He was certain that Rex wouldn't hear that little confession but the boy smiled in his sleep nonetheless. Six leaned back into the chair and sighed knowing that tonight's rest was bound to be more than a little uncomfortable for him.

Rex stirred, tightening his grip on Six's hand. He dangled somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Nothing registered except for the words he had heard mere moments ago and the warmth of someone holding his hand.

Rex made a frustrated grunt. He had wanted to lie on his side and coil around the warmth. It made him feel safe and whole!

Holiday walked in as Rex began to grow more restless. Six carded his hand through the boy's hair and that seemed to quiet him down. The good doctor smiled as "son" leaned into his "father's" touch. She seriously began to question her sanity as well as her morals as she day dreamed about doing unholy things to the agent while checking over Rex's vitals.

"Why is he so restless?" Six asked.

"He's slowly waking up," Holiday said.

"When?"

"Hard to tell. It could be hours it could be days."

Six sighed. He really hoped it was hours so he could go to sleep in his own bed rather than this uncomfortable chair.

"I could stay with him if you want. I'm sure you'd like to get some rest…"

"I'm fine."

Holiday sighed, 'Translation: get out.'

"Good night."

Six nodded.

Rex didn't wake up.

He didn't wake up the next night.

He didn't wake up the following week.

Six decided that Holiday was a better scientist than she was a medical doctor…

The agent couldn't be with the boy 24/7. It was impossible!

So he would spend his nights by the boy's bedside. Six would sometimes tell him about a mission he'd been on with Callan. He missed Rex being there instead, not that he'd ever admit to it…

He would sometimes read to him… Rex would slip into a world of nightmares whenever Six wasn't there. Holiday tried to calm him but her voice seemed to make things worse.

Six had returned from a particularly bad mission all battered and bruised. He washed up and tended to some of his wounds. Six was no stranger to sewing _himself_ back up. The gash on his thigh was deep but minor. The agent hissed as the needle pictured his skin and the thread followed tugged on the sensitive area.

He dressed the wound and slipped his suit back on. Six felt naked without his suit especially with Holiday around… He headed for the lab and took his place by Rex's bed. This was getting old… The kid needed to wake up now, dam it!

Six closed his eyes and awoke hours later to a weak tug at his hand. He looked down and found himself staring into Rex's crimson eyes.

Some people who met Rex were put off by the unusual color to them his eyes were the color of blood. To Six, they reminded him of a warm, robust red wine… He'd sooner run someone through with his katana than say it out loud, but Rex's wide, childlike eyes were rather… Comforting. To him…

It felt nice to have a small piece of innocence in his life…

"Water…" Rex croaked out.

Six poured him a glass "Sip it. I don't need you throwing up on me."

Rex obeyed, slowly sipping the water even though he wanted to gulp it down like a suffocating fish. He gripped the cup, placing his hands over Six's. A chill rushed down the young EVO's spine and he sighed in contentment.

Six carded his free hand through Rex's hair with a sigh. The boy's insides were mashed to mush. It took him nearly a month to bounce back. Rex tried to sit up but he was much too tired and weak.

Six helped him up and placed a couple of pillows behind him.

"Why?" Six demanded.

"…I didn't want you in here again because of me…" Rex admitted, fidgeting.

The agent frowned, "I'm the adult. I'm the one who's supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

"I don't like seeing you hurt…"

"Then pay more attention to your surroundings. Rex, you're strong. But strength isn't enough out in the field. You have to use your brain. You've got a good head on your shoulders. I know you can do it."

Rex sighed, "Why can't I just be normal? Is it so bad to want to be a kid for a change?"

"There is no such thing as normal in our world. Like it or not we're soldiers marching to the drums of a sadistic dictator."

The boy cracked a smile at Six's description of White Knight. It was nice to know that Six disliked him as much as he did.

"Hey, Six?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think you would be doing today if it weren't for Providence? Would you be a different person?"

"…Mercenary work. I think I'd be a much different person… I'd probably be worse than I once was and much worse than I am now."

"Huh?"

"…"

Rex huffed and tried to stifle a yawn once he realized that he wouldn't be getting an answer from Six.

"Go to sleep," Six said as he went to get up.

He was exhausted and sore from his most recent mission. The word "bed" had more or less just become synonymous with "orgasm" in his sleep-addled mind.

"Stay?" Rex asked, his voice unusually quiet.

He sounded as though he were afraid of sleeping alone without his guardian next to him…

Six let out a sigh of aggravation, "Alright…"

So the agent settled in for yet _another_ uncomfortable night in a chair by Rex's bed. Rex settled in as well, snuggling deeper into his covers. His back was killing him from constantly laying on it in this hard ass bed. He tried laying on his side but that hurt too much. He tried laying on his other side and got the same sharp pain in his torso. The boy didn't even want to consider lying on his stomach…

Six nearly groaned at the commotion that Rex's tossing and turning was causing in that hard bed with the squeaky springs. He got a wheelchair and grabbed an oxygen tank since the boy was still having difficulties breathing on his own. He unhooked him from the various machines and sat him in the wheelchair with the oxygen tank. Six hooked up Rex's IV bags to the pole on the chair and tucked the oxygen tank in its holder on the back.

The agent wheeled the boy out of the lab. They just missed a frantic Holiday who thought that Rex had flat lined and died in his sleep.

So Six took Rex to his room. He had considered dropping the boy off at his own room but Rex's room was basically a closet with pipes running through it that he had to share with a talking chimp. It was the only one that White was willing to requisition for the poor boy.

'Sounds like the beginning of a shitty joke…' Six thought as he carefully tucked the boy in.

Rex wasn't too thrilled about having to sleep on his back but Six's bed was a million times more comfortable than his hospital bed had been… That thing was as hard as a rock!

Both Six and Rex jumped when Holiday's screeching voice came from the poor agent's ear bud.

"SIX! Where are you?! Rex is missing!" The woman shrieked.

The agent groaned and removed the ear bud. He put it in the top drawer of his bedside table and slammed it shut. Rex looked down at the drawer with a combination of awe and fear.

'Damn is she loud!' The boy thought.

Six's ear was ringing and his head was throbbing. He almost didn't hear Holiday frantically pounding on his door.

"SIX?!"

"I'm in here Holly!" Rex croaked.

The door shifted open and Holiday was met with a tired looking boy and a man she could tell was glaring at her from behind his sunglasses.

"He's not ready to leave the lab," Holiday deadpanned.

'Really?! I'm awake after a month and that's all she has to say?! No "Hi, Rex! How are you feeling?" Is it _always_ about Six to her? Do I even matter at all?' Rex began to wonder.

"Rex needs rest to recover. Those beds are better suited in a dungeon," Six said with a frown.

"So you brought him here?!"

Six merely shrugged.

"You could've at least warned me before moving him!"

"You wouldn't have let me."

"You're damn right I wouldn't! He doesn't belong in your room! He needs to be in the infirmary!"

"…He can recover _here_," Six said with some finality.

Holiday sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument. She rarely won any argument against Six… The man was stubborn as hell and twice as deadly. It wasn't fear that kept her from winning, but…

'Lust? Love?'

Whatever it was, it was a bitch.

"…Fine. But he's wearing a heart monitor around his wrist. It will alert us if anything happens."

"Deal."

"And Six…"

The agent raised an eyebrow.

"You're staying with him."

"…Like I'd trust him alone in my room."

"Hey!" Rex whined indignantly.

Six and Holiday merely smirked at his annoyance as though they were sharing a private joke that he wasn't allowed to be in on. Holiday left for the time being and Six pulled over his desk chair. It was black leather and plush enough to keep him comfortable.

Rex held back the urge to ask Six to sleep with him. Well, not sleep with him sleep with him but sleep next to him. In the same bed…

The teen could feel his face grow hot as he pulled the covers over his head. Six looked to him with a raised eyebrow and shook his head fondly at the boy's antics. Holiday entered and fished one of Rex's arms out so she could slip on the heart monitor.

"_Don't_ take this off or you'll be back in the infirmary," Holiday said.

"I won't if ya give me a kiss!" Rex said, trying to play up his "crush".

Holiday rolled her eyes and kissed the boy's forehead, "Goodnight, Rex."

Rex pouted even though he was smiling on the inside.

Holiday looked to Six only to see that he had his eyes closed. She was tempted to steal a kiss from him as well even if it was only on the forehead but she thought against it…

"Goodnight, Six."

"Rebecca," Six deadpanned.

Holiday left the room, wondering if Six could somehow read minds…

"Thanks, Six," Rex muttered.

Six gave him a _very_ rare smile and leaned back in his chair.

With one last glance in Six's direction, Rex closed his eyes and was out like a light.

**Poor Rex! Don't worry sweetie, Six'll love ya just fine once you're legal!**

**I have an announcement: I will be starting classes and then an internship soon. Graphic design isn't big in my area and quite frankly… I want a back up plan. The point is that updating will take longer. I'll still go once a month but it might not be a clusterfuck of all three fics like this so please bear with me.**

**And seriously, if you want to go to college and know what to major in you should go to O-net. It's the first result in a google search for "O-net". There, you can research what you want to major in and see how fast well its doing in the job market, what training you'll need, and how much you'll make per hour in all fifty states.**


End file.
